powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Crystal Beasts
Note: ''This series is developed by CureKurogane. The characters used in this story belong to their rightful creators, but the storyplot is created by CureKurogane himself. It is not to be edited unless you are MP6, or have asked CureKurogane permission. Thank you for your understanding.'' Power Rangers Crystal Beasts is an upcoming fanfiction PR series created by CureKurogane. It is planned on being a crossover series that takes place after the events of Voltron: Legendary Defender where one of the Paladins teams up with four teenagers on Earth, who bestow the power of five gemstones called the Crystal Gems and five crystallized robotic animals called the Gem Beasts, where they fight Gaaron, an ancient Galran who is trying to obtain both the Gems and the Gem Beasts to grant immense cosmic power. It is planned to have the story be posted on FanFiction.net and on Power Rangers Fanon. It is planned on being adapted into an anime Super Sentai series under the name Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger. Production The concept of the series was developed by CureKurogane after becoming exposed to the 2016 Netflix animated series, Voltron: Legendary Defender and then reading a fanfiction which was a crossover between the said series and Power Rangers and it sparked complete interest in making a story that had elements of Voltron, but with characters of different series who fight as the Power Rangers. Story Eons ago, there were five mystical jewels that travelled across the vast galaxies in five multicolored lights. Each jewel takes the form of five prescious gemstone, they represent the five elements of our universe. Those elements are fire, wind, water, lightning, and flowers, which the jewels manifest their powers within their light that glistened across the stars. But also, these jewels were accompanied with five colossal crystallized robots that travelled in light speed. These robots take the form of five great animals: the lion, pegasus, dragon, eagle, and tiger, and they also possess the power of the jewel's element, and even the jewel itself. Legends say that these relics have protected the galaxies for thousands of years, and many of the planets have been protected by their luster from forces of darkness. Both the jewels and the robots crash landed in the native planet of Altea, which were famously known for being the homeplanet of the legendary defender, Voltron. They were both discovered by the ancient Alteans and were facscinated by their illuminating power, only to have the robotic animals let out their cry, stating that they aren't a threat and the Alteans named them the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts. As the planet started to develop its advanced technology, the Crystal Gems remained under the protection of the first King of Altea while the Gem Beasts remained the guards of the Altean kingdom. Together, the Gem Beasts released their light across the planet with the aid of the Crystal Gems that illuminated the castle, which brought all of the people together to see the balance and essence grow within their planet. But their light caught the attention of one person and became uncondtionally mesmerized by their light. His name was Gaaron, a being of Galran descent and he was taken aback on how the Alteans showed respect to the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts, who emit their power to keep the peace in its tact when its power can be used to conquer many galaxies with callous results. Gaaron was one of the first rulers' advisers and he realized that if anyone possesses the Crystal Gems, they will become linked to the Gem Beasts, having them under their control. Driven by this, he managed to gain access to where the Gems were and it caught the attention of the Gem Beasts, who let out their cries and the King catches him in the act, sensing the obsession and betrayal showing from his eyes. Feeling the anger and hurt, the King engages in a duel against Gaaron. The confrontation lasted more than hours and Gaaron was left defeated and the king in victory. The king condemns him for his treason and was exiled from the planet, preventing him to come near the Crystal Gems or the Gem Beasts. As the years passed, the Crystal Gems remained safe and the Gem Beasts continued on with their guard on Altea, as it started to reach its potential and its second King was crowned new ruler of Altea, who was given the Crystal Gems as the family heirloom to the Altean linage. After the coronation, he was given the task to protect the Gems and the Gem Beasts for they are endangered of falling into the wrong hands, and the new King took the oath. But soon, a familiar faces enters the Altean atmosphere and it was none other than Gaaron himself for he had changed throughout the years. During his exile, he had become exposed to a great source of dark energy he stumbled upon on the planet he was banished to, and it granted him incredible strength and newly formed dark arts and he now has returned for his revenge on Altea. Launching his attack on the castle, the new King of Altea rounded up many troops to battle against the Galran. But due to his new power, the soldiers didn't stand a chance and they were slaughtered in front of the natives, inflicting horror within them. When Gaaron stepped into the castle, he noticed the new King holding the Crystal Gems and demanded him to surrender them. When the main pillar refused, Gaaron unleashed his dark power upon the castle which brought the attention of the Gem Beasts. Their cries were heard in echoes as Gaaron reached to his victory, defeating the King who kept the Crystal Gems under his protection. Just when he was about meet his demise, a loud booming male voice appeared out of nowhere. “Use the power of the Gems to save your kingdom.” Without any choice, the King exposed the Gems to Gaaron, releasing a great amount of energy which overpowered the Galran, hindering him from doing any more damage to the planet. But the victory had took a very bittesweet turn: many lives have been lost, most of the division was left in shambles and to add in with the fuel... the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts have vanished within the light. However, most people understood his decision and since then, the Alteans kept the memories of the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts alive, telling the stories on how they were found and became the main treasures of the planet. The King felt the happiness starting to rebuild again, and that the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts are now out in the galaxies safe from Gaaron's harm. In the present day, one of the Gems were found after thousands of years of their absence. The Ruby Gem was ecountered in the planet Arus by Voltron Paladin, Keith for he and his Voltron team: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were celebrating their victory over Zarkon with Coran and Princess Allura. This caught the attention of Allura as she finds out about the Crystal Gems and their history, leaving the others in shock and confusion. But they were soon caught off guard, when the Castle of Lions were attacked by one of Gaaron's ships, for he has returned to claim the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts. Another battle was ensued, for Keith and his team were stationed in their five Lions to form Voltron once again. But as the fight started, they didn't notice that Gaaron has become more powerful than he was when he first attacked Altea and it made the Ruby Gem emit more of its light. Because of this, this caused the ancient Galran to overpower the mighty robot, destroying it into oblivion, which forced the five Paladins to evacuate. But before Gaaron unleashed another of his attacks, the Paladins were met with a loud roar. Revealing to be one of the Gem Beasts, the Ruby Lion. As it attacked many of Gaaron's new fleet, it started to bond with Keith, making him his new pilot, much to his shock. But their meeting was short lived for his friends were late caught in Gaaron's grasp and Allura tells Keith to protect the Ruby Gem and the Ruby Lion, forcing him to evacuate Arus, making Gaaron in pursuit. Only to have Keith escape Gaaron and crash land onto Earth with Ruby Lion while his Ruby Gem started glowing in a bright light. In the famous city of Angel Grove, California, four teenagers find the rest of the Crystal Gems and it caught the attention of Gaaron, for he has arrived at the Solar System and sent his troops along with Zarkon's former commander Sendak to retrieve the Gems and the Gem Beasts. Able to locate their elements, Sendak encounters the teenagers and demanded that the Gems should be handed to him before unleashing an attack on them. But before meeting their demise, Keith comes to the rescue and then suddenly... the five Crystal Gems started to synchronize together, giving the five a new power from their light and elemental abilities. And that power is five morphers that allows them to tap into the Gems' power and morph to the legendary superhero team: the Power Rangers! Characters Crystal Beast Rangers Crystal Maiden Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane New Galra Empire *Lord Gaaron *Sendak *Haggar *Sentries Supporting Characters/Civilians *'Bulk and Skull '- The main comedic duo of the series. Famously known from Mighty Morphin to Space, these two knuckleheads reunited and reopened the Youth Center where they hired Dax as their new employee, and later discover the Crystal Beast Rangers. Their full names are Farkas Bulkmeir '''and '''Eugene Skullovitch. *'Princess Allura' - Coming soon... *'Coran' - Coming soon... *'Waylan' - Coming soon... *'Power Rangers in Space' - Coming soon... *'Power Rangers Zeo ' - Coming soon... *'Power Rangers Wild Avengers '- Coming soon Arsenal Morphers/Gear *'Crystal Charge Morpher ' - Also known as the Crystal Charger is a wrist-mounted transformation device created for the Crystal Beast Rangers from the energy of their Crystal Gems. To activate it, the Rangers would shout out "Crystal Spark!" by slamming their fist and palms together, their morphers in front of them. (Note: The hand movements are used for the transformation in Choudenshi Bioman) *'Angel Aura Shift Morpher ' - Also known as the Aura Shift Morpher is a golden handheld transformation device created for the White Aura Léon Ranger (Shiro) from the energy of his Angel Aura Gem, and is modeled after the Doron Changer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. To activate it, he shouts out "Crystal Spark!" *'Maiden Compact Morpher -' Also known as the Crystal Maiden Morpher is a compact-like transformation device created for the Crystal Maiden Rangers, and is modeled after the V-Changer Compacts from C''hikyuu Sentai Fiveman''. To activate it, the Maiden Rangers raise their morphers high in the air and shout out, "Crystal Spark!" ** Crystal Gems - The main items of the Crystal Beast Rangers. These relics take the forms of five gemstones and used their power to protect the galaxies with the accompany of the Gem Beasts. They were found by the native Alteans in the planet Altea and now in the possession of the main heroes who are using them to fight Gaaron as well as protect them from him. Each of the gemstones represent an element and possess the ability of their said respective element, and even have a different form of geometric shape. :::*'Ruby Gem' (Keith) - Fire / Reuleaux triangle :::*'Emerald Gem' (Flash) - Wind / Hexagon :::*'Sapphire Gem' (Jazz) - Water / Diamond :::*'Diamond Gem' (Dax) - Lightning / Five-pointed star :::*'Rubellite Gem' (Julie) - Flowers / Heart :::*'Angel Aura Gem' (Shiro) - Light / Eight-pointed star :::*'Aquamarine Gem' (April) - Ice / Fleur-de-lys :::*'Amethyst Gem' (Iris) - Sound / Six-pointed star * Wrist Communicators - The main communication devices that are notably used by the Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Space. Originally created by former Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Rangers are able to contact each other, and even teleport to the new Command Center that has been hidden for years after the rebuilding of Angel Grove. *'Crystal Guardian Battlizer' - The enhancement mode of the Red Ruby Lion Ranger. *'Grand Prism Battlizer ' - The enhancement mode for the Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Sidearms *'Prism Blasters' - The Rangers' main sidearm in which they use for minor combat. The Prism Blasters manifest laser power created from their Gems' energy which come out in their respective colors. Gem Bayards The Gem Bayards (also known as the Crystal Bayards) are individual weapons that are given by the Crystal Chargers. Each of the Gem Bayard takes form of a weapon that bonds within the Rangers and allow them to wield them effortlessly. The Bayards possess the power from the gemstone and can perform signature attacks. They were named after Keith after he told them about his first weapon being named "Bayard" and because he thinks it fits more than "Power Weapons." *'Ruby Triggers ' - Keith's Gem Bayard. It takes the form of two large handguns, which embodies the form of the lion, and they produce fire-based laser bullets that can can give critical damage. *'Emerald Rinken ' - Flash's Gem Bayard. It is a giant six-pointed shuriken, part created from his Emerald Gem. It manifests the power of wind and can cut through almost anything. Because of the bond, Flash is the only person who can wield it well. *'Sapphire Arrow ' - Jazz's Gem Bayard. This weapon is nothing but a large longbow, manifesting the essence of the Sapphire Gem, and the dragon. It allows Jazz to fire arrows, created from water energy and can perform point blank attacks. *'Diamond Slasher ' - Dax's Gem Bayard. Taking the form of a large two-handed longsword, its blade made out of the Diamond Gem. It produces great lightning energy and can make clean cuts. The Diamond Slasher gives Dax the ability to handle a sword. *'Rubellite Daggers ' - Julie's Gem Bayard. These weapons strongly resemble the Power Daggers, but its blades are longer and created from the Rubellite Gem. Embodying the claws of the tiger and the elemental power of flowers, the Rubellite Daggers allow Julie to perform flower-based attacks and can slice anything. *'Angel Saber ' - Shiro's Gem Bayard. This weapon takes the form of a large one-handed broadsword, its blade created from the Angel Aura Gem. This embodies the tail of the lion and is one of the most strongest weapons, not to mention emitting a beautiful rainbow hue. Vehicles *'Crystal Riders' - Motorcycles used by the Crystal Beast Rangers for transportation. Zords Gem Beast Zord System *Crystal Prime Megazord **Lion Rubyzord (Ruby Lion) **Pegasus Emeraldzord (Emerald Pegasus) **Dragon Sapphirezord (Sapphire Dragon) **Eagle Diamondzord (Diamond Eagle) **Tiger Rubellitezord (Rubelitte Tiger) *Crystal Stealth Megazord **Chimera Rubyzord (Ruby Chimera) **Gryphon Emeraldzord (Emerald Gryphon) **Orca Sapphirezord (Sapphire Orca) **Falcon Diamondzord (Diamond Falcon) **Leopard Rubellitezord (Rubellite Leopard) *Aura Heaven Warriorzord **Léon Angelzord (Angel Léon) Chapters NOTE: ''Whoever wants to add any episode ideas for Crystal Beasts, please send CureKurogane a message for permission. Otherwise, DO NOT edit the episode guide. Thanks for the understanding.'' *'Chapter One: Light of the Gems, Part I '- In this first part of the episode premiere, the story about the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts is told. Years later, the episode focuses on the future Red Ranger, Keith who finds the Ruby Gem in planet Arus. *'Chapter Two: Light of the Gems, Part II ' - In this second part of the episode premiere, we focus on the four future Rangers: Flash Thompson (Spider-Man), Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom), Dax (Monsuno), and Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10) where they find their Crystal Gems. They are soon attacked by the Galra Empire, having them end up helping each other. Meanwhile, Keith finds himself on Earth and discovers the others with the rest of the Gems and together, the five stones give him and the others the power to become the Power Rangers. *'Chapter Three: History and Unity ' - After their first victory, the new Crystal Beast Rangers were teleported to the Power Chamber where they meet Alpha 5, Zordon's former assistant. After explaining about their Gems' energy, strengthening the Morphin Grid, and awakening the new Power Chamber, Alpha tells them that he would help aid the Rangers in their fight against Gaaron, but Dax seems uninterested and leaves the team, much to the others disappointment, but was later attacked by one of the Galra's Robeasts. *'Chapter Four: Homecoming' - After their battle against one of the Galra's Robeasts, the Rangers decide to take a stroll through Angel Grove which allowed Keith to return back to his Earth roots. However, their time was interrupted by Gaaron who sends Sendak to attack the Rangers in order to claim the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts for himself. *'Chapter Five:' Two Heads are Better than One - As the battle against the Galra starts, Keith is starting to become annoyed by Flash's showing off, starting their slight rivalry against each other and unable to cooperate. That's when Gaaron sends the Spider Robeast in which capture Dax, Jazz, and Julie in order to steal their Crystal Gems. Now, the Red and Green Rangers must work together and take on the Robeast and save the rest of their team. *'Chapter Six:' The Red Paladin - Keith is slightly drowning himself with the memories of leaving his Voltron teammates behind during the attack in Arus performed by Gaaron, and the Rangers start to take notice. Meanwhile, Haggar decides to send Sendak back to Earth to battle against Keith while the other Rangers fight off her Pirahna Robeast. Keith starts to feel himself get beaten by Sendak as he taunts on how his Voltron team is no longer with him. Will he be able to swallow his grief and take down the Galra general? *'Chapter Seven:' Bonding of the Beasts ' - As Keith takes a glimpse at his Lion Rubyzord is has been under Alpha's care, an image from his dream flashed in his mind and realized that there were more Gem Beasts, four to be exact. He tells the fellow Rangers about the four Beasts and they might be hidden on Earth. But when the Mantis Robeast attacks, the Rangers were caught in the crossfire. And when Haggar performs a new spell that makes the monster grow, Keith finally summons the Lion Rubyzord to battle, but what about the other Rangers? *'Chapter Eight: Class Dismissed - Keith finds out that he was being enrolled into Angel Grove University through Alpha, but due to his experience in Galaxy Garrison which led him to his expulsion, the Red Ranger starts having trouble fitting in, such as obeying the teachers and interacting with the other students. However, a Mole Robeast attacks, trying to steal their Crystal Gems once more and Keith is now put under the task in trying to protect all of the students before they meet their timely deaths. *'Chapter Nine:' The Dark Knight - Coming soon... *'Chapter Ten:' Formation - Coming soon... *'Chapter Eleven: Wolfbound' - Coming soon... *'Chapter Twelve:'[[ Rival for Flash| Rival for Flash]] - Coming soon... *'Chapter Thirteen:' Calm as Water - Coming soon... *'Chapter Fourteen: Sting of the Scorpion' - Coming soon... *'Chapter Fifteen: ' An Omnitrix Reunion - Coming soon... *'Chapter Sixteen:' [[ The Bodyguard|'The Bodyguard']]' ' - Coming soon... *'Chapter Seventeen: Crystal Stealth' - Coming soon... *'Chapter Eighteen:' Song of a Cobra - Coming soon... *'Chapter Nineteen:' White Léon - Coming soon... *'Chapter Twenty:' The Paladin of Light, Part I - Coming soon... *'Chapter Twenty-One:' The Paladin of Light, Part II - Coming soon... *'Chapter Twenty-Two: From Red to White' - Coming soon... Movie Specials *'Power Rangers Crystal Beasts vs Wild Avengers' - Coming soon... *'Power Rangers Crystal Beasts vs Power Rangers Zeo ' - Coming soon... Trivia *Power Rangers Crystal Beasts is the third PR series to have gemstones as its motif behind'' Power Rangers Jewel Beasts'' , and Power Rangers Prism Astro. *It is the second PR series to be based off the Voltron series after'' Power Rangers Lion Roar, however, having a new theme to flow in with the newest Voltron incarnation, Legendary Defender. Also, the series takes place in an AU, where it's after the events of Legendary Defender. *Aside of being a crossover series, it is also a post-Zordon series, where Alpha 5 returns and recruits the new Crystal Beast Rangers. *It is also takes elements of the 1984 series Choudenshi Bioman, hence the morphing sequence, but also is inspired by MP6's Sentai Series, ''Hōseki Sentai Gemranger. *Since Keith and Shiro are from the Voltron series, the other Rangers originated from their franchises. **Flash Thompson - Spider-Man series **Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton - Danny Phantom **Dax - Monsuno series **Julie Yamamoto - Ben 10 series **April O'Neil - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series **Iris - LoliRock See also *Other gemstone-themed PR Series made by CureKurogane. **Power Rangers Jewel Beasts **Power Rangers Prism Astro *Power Rangers Lion Roar - CureKurogane's PR/Voltron Crossover series *Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger - Super Sentai anime adaptation. Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Animated Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Crystal Beasts (Series) Category:American-Exclusive